


After The Night Before - Bobby (E)

by blackxcatsmatter



Series: Love Island (The Game) Imagines [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Interrupted Mid-bits, Intrusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackxcatsmatter/pseuds/blackxcatsmatter
Summary: Bobby is LI, MC is your character.Morning After the Ministry of Sound Party.





	After The Night Before - Bobby (E)

You wake up alone in the bed. The light from the window is evading, causing you to roll over to shield your eyes with a pillow. Last night after you and Bobby had alone time, you realized just how drunk you were when you tried to walk to the kitchen after him. You groan and get up out of the bed. The bedroom is empty, duvets splayed across each bed, aside from Hope and Noah's. You walk to the window and spot the other Islanders out near the gym.

Chelsea is sitting on a medicine ball bouncing and laughing. Lottie and Priya have sat away from each other, both looking intently at Jakub. He's lifting weights, his huge muscles bulging with each rep.

_W__hat time is it?_ You think to yourself. _Maybe I should get dressed and head out there, I should check in with Lottie to see how she is doing after yesterday._

You turn around to walk out of the room when the bathroom door opens. There's steam billowing out into the air-conditioned bedroom. Bobby steps into the bedroom, freshly showered and glistening. He sees you and a wide grin spreads across his face. He strides over to you and plants a kiss on your forehead before wrapping you in a tight hug.

_"**You're all wet." ** _You pout.

**_"I'm giving you a pre-shower. Like a shower before you shower."_ ** He shimmies his torso across your blue satin night romper.

_**"Ugh." ** _You pretend to be annoyed, but happy for the attention.

Bobby leads you by the hand to the bed, pulling you down beside him. He's only in a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. You feel your cheeks become warm as the smell of his shower gel entices your nose. He smiles at you and leans back on his elbows on the mattress.

**_"You're seriously working that just woke up look, you know?" _**He sucks his teeth behind a smile.

You stick your tongue out at him and tuck a piece of his hair that has fallen astray near his ear. His hair is damp but soft. He closes his eyes and breaths in at your touch.

_**"You know when we first started getting to know each other, I wasn't sure if you really fancied me. You get along with everyone pretty well and you're a bit hard to read." **_You say quietly.

He pauses before he replies.**_"Yeah. You're not the first girl to tell me something like that. Do you still feel that way? Like I'm hard to read?"_**

He looks down but meets your gaze with a vulnerable look. It's a look you haven't seen from Bobby before. He's usually so confident, but now it's almost as if he's nervous for your reply. You lean towards him to kiss his nose and then his plump lips.

** _"No. I think I'm pretty sure where your head is."_ **

_**"It's usually right above my shoulders attached to my neck." ** _He mocks a playful tone.

**_"Really? I thought it was __stuck up _**_**your butt there for a second."** _You try to keep a straight face, pleased with your quick banter.

His eyes go wide and a massive grin crosses his face. 

_**"Wow, MC. I'm impressed."** _He pulls you on top of him. "**_I'm rubbing off on you babe."_**

You lay on top of him, any hope for keeping your pajamas from getting any wetter lost. He kisses your forehead while you reply.

_**"In more ways than just one."** _You giggle again, pushing off of him to stand up. **"**_**I guess I should go outside now. Wouldn't want Jakub to miss his chance to brag about the size of his thighs." ** _You roll your eyes.

_**"But... but..." ** _Bobby pouts.

His gaze flickers down to the towel across his lap. You notice where the towel meets his waist there's a mound that has appeared from the contact of you laying on him.

_**"Oh?" ** _You bite your lip at him.

_**"What can I say? You make both my heads happy, obviously." **_He lays back on the bed pleased with his wit.

You crack up laughing at the absurdity of his statement. Bobby loves cracking puns at every chance he gets. Seriously every chance. But that's what you love about him; you're not afraid of judgment around Bobby. He's like an open book and is so light-hearted that you're almost positive you could never disappoint him. He's staring at you with a mischevious smile, he licks his lips.

_**"Well?" ** _He raises his eyebrows too dramatically. **"_Fancy a cuppa__? L__ight on the tea, heavy with me?"_**

**_"Tempting." _**You put your finger to your chin, trying your best to put on a serious face. 

The butterflies have now turned into fanny flutters. You give him your best bedroom eyes, something Hope had told you to do on the first recoupling.

_**"You look so beautiful in the mornings." ** _He smiles at you.

_**"I haven't even showered yet." ** _You blush.

** _"Doesn't matter. You're still perfect." _ **

He stands up beside you and pulls you towards him. His fingers run across your lips as he looks into your eyes.

_**"And I don't think I can stand not kissing you another minute." ** _He leans down to your lips and presses his against yours.

You look behind you and around you. There's no sign of others or noises of approaching feet. You take the opportunity and push Bobby back on the bed. His eyes go wide with excitement.

_**"Oh? Well, this is a good morning." ** _He looks up at you as you pull your romper off.

You're completely naked standing in front of him. His eyes look you up and down.

** _"You're literally so gorgeous. Like I can't even-"_ **

You interrupt him by putting a finger to his lips as you straddle him. "**_Stop talking."_**

You lower to kiss him before he has the chance to respond. He shifts to pull the duvet over you. You're thankful that he remembered the cameras, as you're preoccupied with the taste of his lips against yours. The Villa has a policy that doesn't allow you to be naked, but that's only if you're with another islander. Otherwise, how would you get dressed? Just keep putting layers of clothes on and shower in your bikini? 

The camera's flash red when recording and the Islanders have found ways around the eager eyes of the viewers for secret bits. The live streams are only during recouplings, so any moments that happen in between are edited by the producers.

Bobby's warm hands on your back, snap your mind back to the task at hand. He's biting his lip at you as you pull the towel from around his waist. His hand wanders lower, cupping your bottom with a firm grip. You can feel him growing against your thighs, now pressing firmly against you. You can feel your pulse in between your legs, building with intensity. Bobby sits up and rolls you over so he's on top of you. He grips his erection in his hand and massages himself. This is a total turn-on for you as you watch him eagerly. He notices and smiles at you. Bobby likes to watch as other men fancy you, however you like to watch him fancy himself and you're just now realizing it. He continues to rub himself as your hand lowers to between your own legs. You match his movements and he watches you, watching him while touching yourself. He sucks his teeth again and quickens his movements.

He stifles a soft groan as you mimic his speed. Your fingers now wet from the moisture that's formed. He grabs your hands and licks your fingers as if they were one of the ice lollies from yesterday. Your eyes widen from the gesture and grin at him.

_**"Tasty?" ** _You tease him.

_**"Sweet as icing, babe." ** _He lowers to kiss your lips.

He reaches out from the duvet to open the nightstand drawer. His head disappears from the duvet as you hear a faint ripping sound. He appears back with the foil of a condom in his mouth. He smiles at you as he rolls it over his shaft. You're smiling with anticipation as he kisses you again. He puts his forehead to yours and looks you in the eyes. It's the vulnerable look again, his gaze is strong and serious. He whispers something so faintly you can't hear at first.

_**"I care about you so much."** _He whispers in your ear as he pushes to enter you.

You gasp with surprise, not expecting the sensation but you spread your legs further to show you're allowing him to do so. He groans under his breath when he's fully inside you. You can feel his dick pulsating as he tilts his head back. His eyes are closed but you're watching his face, pleased with his reactions. Bobby starts to slowly move his hips forward and back with a slow but steady rhythm. You're both under the white duvet, but the light from the bedroom casts shadows against his skin. His mouth is open and he's humming a melody of pleasure.

He looks down at you and notices you staring, his cheeks flush red but he doesn't slow down. He leans down to kiss you, still humping his body against yours. His upper lip has pooled a bit of sweat and you lick it off. It's salty but sweet. He exhales deeply and pumps harder with each stroke. You moan loudly, not caring who hears you. This excites Bobby more as he starts to dig deeper grinding his hips against your pubic bone.

The feeling of him inside you, hard and satisfying taps against the inside of your stomach and you can feel yourself climbing. He kisses your foot as he maneuvers your legs so they are both stretched out, resting on each of his shoulders. He speeds up and groans your name loudly.

_**"Fuck MC, I'm gonna cum already." **_He tilts his head back again, his throat exposed as he moans.

It becomes hot under the duvet as you lift the corner up and let some cold air in. A moan escapes your throat as Bobby gives a sharp movement, his dick tapping as far as it can go. He takes a deep breath as you feel yourself coming, he's not far behind. Bobby is almost there when a loud **_"ahem"_** steals his moment from the sound of someone clearing their throat. Bobby freezes mid-stroke. Your hand covers your mouth as your eyes widen, cheeks flushed looking at Bobby.

**_"I'm sorry."_ ** The voice says. **_"I just needed my water bottle."_**

You shake your head at Bobby, silently telling him to answer. He looks at you with a slight frown but pulls his head out from the duvet. You can only see his naked body from the neck down, he's still erected as it hangs over you. 

**_"Oh. Hey Marisol."_ ** His voice squeaks. **_"I haven't seen your water bottle, sorry."_**

**_"Well, I don't know where you were looking but I doubt you'd find it in there."_ ** She giggles.

Bobby laughs and you do as well, unable to keep quiet from beneath your hand. You were embarrassed but would have been far more flustered if it was anybody but Marisol. It seems to be a game of walking in on each other mid-bits. You accidentally walked in on her and Lucas in the shower the night of the recoupling. Lucas hasn't been able to look at you since, embarrassed by the fact that you saw his bare plump sunkissed butt, as Marisol was kneeling before him.

_**"MC, I was going to sneak in and out, but I couldn't help myself."** _She laughs again.

_**"How do you know it's me?" ** _You ask through Bobby's sniggering.

_**"Oh, I don't know." ** _Her voice is distanced, as you can tell she's leaving the room. **"_Don't mind me. Carry on. However, N__ope is on _**_**their way up to take a shower after working out. So, I'd say five minutes until..."** _Her voice trails as she leaves the room.

Bobby appears under the blanket, looks at you and the both of you crack up laughing. You clutch your sides as you both stop but start laughing again. He kisses your forehead and asks you sincerely. 

** _"_ ** ** _Did you cum?"_ **

You nod your head in reply but frown at him. He notices this. Bobby can read your facial expressions better than if you were standing in front of a mirror. He sighs.

_**"Don't you worry about me, Poppet. It's pleasing enough watching you." **_He grins. **"_Plus this gives me an excuse for an IOU."_**

Bobby stands up before you can reply, your mouth hanging open. He leans down and wraps the discarded towel back around his waist. He heads towards the dressing room, waving at you as he leaves.


End file.
